The Crawlers
by Cream96
Summary: Sonic and gang are going to live in a big house all together and they realize that they aren't alone...
1. The House

**The Crawlers**

**Chapter One**

***The House***

_"Yes...no...ah-huh...uh-ah...yeah...NO...yes...ah-huh," _

_Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge were at Tails's work shop. Tails was on the phone. It was an important call from Caluzuzubabakikijorog._

_"Yes...no...ah-huh...uh-ah...yeah...NO...yes...an-huh," Tails said on the phone._

_Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed._

_Sonic looked at Amy and whispered in her ear, "Is Tails talking to someone or is he just playing with us?" _

_Tails put his finger up to his lips and said, "Shhhh,"_

_"Yes...no...ah-huh...uh-ah...yeah...NO...yes...ah-huh...thank you...bye bye," Tails hung up the phone. _

_"Oh finally!" Shadow growled._

"_What did he say Tails?" Sonic asked._

"_He said the house is ready and we can come there now," Tails answered. _

"_Okay, where is this house located?" _

"_Well, I'm not all sure of where the place is, I have to go call that guy back,"_

"_NO!" everyone shouted._

_**The next day**__, everyone was packing all of their belongings except Shadow. He didn't have any belongings except for his 2 chaos emeralds. _

"_Okay were all set," Tails said, as he threw his bags into the trunk of the Knuckles's van. _

_Cream was standing outside the front door of her house. She waved goodbye to everyone. She was sad she had to stay home with mom and Cheese. "Goodbye everyone!" Cream called to them._

"_Bye Cream!" Everyone called back, except Shadow. He just closed his eyes and crossed his arms._

_Then the van drove off. _

_Knuckles was driving and Sonic was running alongside the van. _

_**After hours of driving, **__Sonic and the gang were almost there to the house. They stopped at a gas-station to get some gas. Sonic was putting gas into the car._

_Amy got out of the car. "I'm going in that store right over there. Wanna come Sonikkins," Amy asked. _

"_Puh, no," Sonic replied. _

"_Fine, I'm not going in the store at all then," Amy said, as she got back into the car._

_**Once Sonic was finish putting the gas in, **__they were off again. Sonic ran alongside the van again. _

"_So, Tails what is this house supposed to look like anyway?" Knuckles asked._

"_Well, it is 100 years old," Tails answered._

"_Yeah, I mean what does it look like?"_

"_So it's 100 years old. Might be interesting," Rouge said._

_Amy nodded._

_*Tails says* "There probably might even be ghost there," _

"_Ghost!" Amy exclaimed._

_Tails nodded. "Yup, and the house is 100 years old,"_

"_We know that, foxboy," Shadow growled._

_**After a few minutes of driving, **__Sonic and the gang saw the house came into view. It didn't look old at all. It looked like a brand-new wooden house. It was shiny silver color, and the roof was shaded black. _

_*Amy says* "This place doesn't look old at all," _

"_Yeah well, that's the outside, but you don't know about the inside," Tails said._

_Knuckles parked the van in front of the house and saw someone standing next to the front door. They assumed it was Caluzuzubabakikijorog. He was wearing a black jacket wearing a hood, some black pants, black gloves, and black shoes. His head was down and they couldn't see his face._

_Everyone got out of the van. Tails walked up to Caluzuzubabakikijorog, but not to close._

"_Are you Caluzuzubabakikijorog?" Tails asked._

_He lifted his head up. It was dark inside the hood and Tails couldn't see his face, but only his nose. His nose was gray and skeleton like. "Yes indeed," he replied._


	2. Getting Settled

**The Crawlers**

**Chapter Two**

***Getting Settled***

"_Yes indeed," Caluzuzubabakikijorog replied._

_Everyone looked at each other._

"_Please come in," Caluzuzubabkikijorog turned around and walking towards the front door. He opened the door and walked in. "Come come, do not be afraid,"_

"_I'm not afraid. I'm the ultimate lifeform," Shadow whispered._

"_Yeah, yeah Shadow we know that," Sonic said, as he followed Caluzuzubabakikijorog._

_Everyone also followed. The house looked old and cracked up inside. Everything was wooden. Wooden floors, wooden stairs, wooden walls, and wooden ceilings. Every step they took the floor made a crack or a squeaking sound. _

"_Well this is a dump!" Sonic exclaimed. _

_Caluzuzubabakikijorog turned to Sonic. Sonic couldn't even tell if he really was staring at him. "Excuse me?"_

"_Uh, nothing,"_

"_Okay everyone this is the main hall. You see the stairs over there next to the hallway, you will find the kitchen down the hallway to the left, there's an elevator there next to the stairs, and all of the rooms are upstairs," Caluzuzubabakikijorog explained._

"_Okay. Thanks Caluzuzubabakikijorog," Tails thanked him. Everyone else thanked him also. Then Caluzuzubabakikijorog turned to the door and left._

"_What a weirdo," Sonic laughed._

_Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on Sonic and help me take my bags upstairs,"_

_While everyone was looking for rooms for them, Tails was checking out the kitchen. There was a stove, a refrigerator, a long brown dusty table, a lot of cabinets attached to the wall, a yellowish sink, and a dusty old microwave next to the refrigerator. Tails just nodded in happiness._

_**Shadow**__ found a room for himself. The room looked like a living room. It had a big old bed, a small cracked up small dresser next to the bed, two giant wardrobes under a window, a big chest, and a old dirty bathroom. Shadow sighed. All he needed was some paint, Windex, and some air freshener. Shadow nodded angrily._

_**Amy**__ was just checking out her room she found. She found a cute little small one. The room kind of looked like a little girls room. There were drawings on the walls of cute little brown bears. There was a small bed, three little small dressers leaning against the wall, there was a small little table next to the bed, a small dirty closet, and a dirty old bathroom. Amy sniffed the air. It smelled like rotten eggs. Amy nodded in disgust._

_**Sonic **__found a room for himself. It was very dusty. There was a dusty wooden bed, a big red sofa (Well at least it looked red), there was a dresser, a closet, and a dusty bathroom. He thought the room looked great. It just needed some cleaning. Sonic just nodded._

_Then all of the rest of the rooms looked like Sonic's room. And everyone else found a room for themselves. Everything was going great so far in the house. Everyone got what they wanted and all they had to do was some cleaning tomorrow. But at night who knows what will be crawling from underneath their beds…_

**Done! Okay TailsLovesCosmo, how was it? The next chapter will be soon! Oh yeah and tell me my mistakes because I didn't proofread this story. I didn't really feel like it.**


End file.
